


"Of course, that elf statue was quite dashing."

by ElvenMoans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter during sex, Begging, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Watersports, and dorian is very happy about it, its all playful though, just a mention no mpreg I promise, lavellan tells dorian to let him go so he can pee but dorian holds him back, mahanon discovers a new fetish, slight dubcon warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMoans/pseuds/ElvenMoans
Summary: Kink meme prompt:http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=63797364#t63797364"the inquisitor has been working for awhile and doesn't realize that he's needed to pee for quite some time. by the time he realizes, he really really needs to go, but gets stopped by Dorian, who takes advantage of the situation.+Dorian holding him back and pressing on his belly++inquisitor literally. begging him to let him just go+++inquisitor ends up peeing himself++++idc what race but i am partial to elf inquisitor+++++its up to u if they fuck afterwardsthank u :)"





	

Mahanon couldn’t help but be enthralled by the Dirthavaren, or what the rest of the group called the Exalted Plains. There wasn’t anything like this in The Free Marches. He had never seen anything built by his people before. So he went from ruin to ruin, fighting off anyone or anything that got in his way. He had to see more of it. Had to see what the elves did, what the elves could potentially still do.

“Lavellan, I believe it’s time to rest.” Solas was beside him, looking up at the statue that Mahanon was so amazed by.

“I’ve never seen statues of elves before.”

“You can admire it while we eat.” Iron Bull plopped down on a particularly soft piece of grass.

“I guess I can.” Mahanon said. He pulled the bag from his shoulder and tossed it to Bull. Bull dished out leftover stew into four glass bowls. Charmed unbreakable of course.

Bull was content to eat his strew cold, but Dorian took it upon himself to heat his and Mahanon’s food. It made the glass hot, but if you avoided where his palm had rested then you wouldn’t get burned.

“Amatus, do you plan to starve in front of a dusty old statue? Come sit, dine with us.”

“Dine? We’re eating on grass.” Mahanon laughed. He moved over to the group, startling when he attempted to sit down. Mahanon was a thirsty person. If there was any access to clean water he would drink it, whether or not he was actually thirsty. Or more accurately the mere sight of water made him thirsty. He just liked drinking. Normally that meant he’d need to go piss after every hour or two. He didn’t mind, that was just life. But he hadn’t gone once today. He had the normal amount of water, but not once had gone behind a tree to release it.

So now Mahanon had about eight hours’ worth of piss in him and it wasn’t the most comfortable of things.

He sat down gingerly, trying to find a position that didn’t put pressure on his bladder. It was futile. No matter how he sat he could feel the liquid inside him, could feel how it pressed up against his stomach walls.Dorian looked at him with this cute little look, no doubt curious about whatever was making him fidget so much.

“My legs fell asleep.” Mahanon lied as he took his stew from Dorian. The contents steamed and smelt wonderful.

“You’re mostly moving your torso, not your feet.” Bull said. His face was neutral but Mahanon knew him enough to recognize that smirk in his voice. Of course. Never doubt a Ben-Hassrath’s ability to tell when you really need to go to the bathroom.

“Who asked you?” Mahanon snapped. He took a bite of soup, grimacing when he realized that he was way too full already to eat all of this. Mahanon would just forgo it for after he peed, but he knew Doran would give him shit for it. Dorian just couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around elven appetites and would get concerned about nothing.

Each bite pressed more and more on his bladder, making Mahanon squirm as he tried unsuccessfully to relieve the pressure. His stomach felt so taut that it made Mahanon wonder how it looked. He pressed his hand against his bladder just as everyone was groaning at one of Bull’s puns. Oh. That was odd. The skin felt tight beneath his fingers, not like muscle but closer to how a pregnant woman’s stomach felt. For some reason that really turned Mahanon on.

He pretended to play with one of his buttons as he pushed down again and again. The urgency was growing, but he could also feel things inside of him being pushed against in a way that felt good. Wait, this was bizarre. Mahanon drew his hand away and put in on grass. That was almost masturbating, wasn’t it? And in front of Solas? Solas was like a father figure to him, he didn’t want to do anything like that anywhere near him. Let alone playing with his own full bladder. That was weird.

Mahanon figured that he had held off going to the bathroom long enough. He dumped his bowl onto Dorian’s lap, mostly eaten, and stood up.

“I’m going to go over there for a minute.” Mahanon said. He pointed over to a cluster of trees that should be private enough.

“We’ll be right here.” Bull said.

Every step towards the trees jostled the liquid inside him. Mahanon tried to ignore it, but found himself gasping whenever he took a particularly large step or stumbled over a rock.

He made it to the trees in one piece. No small miracle, considering that he hadn’t even remembered to grab his staff. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

Mahanon screamed as arms unexpectantly wrapped around him. He kicked back against his assailant, pausing when he recognized that particular brand of Tevinter perfume and the chuckle of an idiot.

“You ass!” Mahanon said, elbowing Dorian in the ribs. Dorian laughed again.

“I thought for sure you knew I was there.” Dorian's hands went lower. His mouth went to Mahanon’s ear. “Not like you to get so… distracted.”

Crap. Dorian thought he was squirming out of horniness wasn’t he? Probably thought Mahanon was sneaking away to jerk off. Wasn’t as if he wouldn’t do it. He grew up in a forest after all.

“Ah, Dorian. Can you just wait a moment. I need to-” He gasped as Dorian pressed hard against his bladder.

“Need to do what?” Dorian asked. His mouth sucked at the point of Mahanon’s ear just as he pressed down again.

“F-fuck. Dorian stop, do you even know what you’re doing?”

“I do.” His voice was a purr. “How could you fail to tell me about this?”

“What? There is no this.” Mahanon pulled at Dorian’s arms and attempted to wiggle his way out of them but couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough to free himself. Stupid shems and their strength.

“Oh come off it, you’re half hard.” Dorian palmed Mahanon through his pants. “Or did you enjoy that statue a little too much?”

Mahanon snorted. “Yes, I totally want to fuck that statue.”

“Of course, that elf was quite dashing. Do you think he would like feeling full of piss as well?”

“Oh creators don’t say that.” Mahanon half moaned. Again Dorian chuckled. At least someone was amused.

“Is that why you drink as if you’ll never see water again? You do always have a waterskin on you. How often do you do this?”

“I don’t.” His knees buckled as Dorian pressed down hard. Dorian’s grip was the only thing that kept him upright. “A-at least not before. Let me go already.”

“but we’re both enjoying this oh so much!” Dorian said. His hard cock thrusted against Mahanon’s ass and oh, that did not help quell that strange arousal he had.

“I mean it. I have to pee.”

“That’s the point isn’t it?” Dorian said. His voice had gone low and silky, making Mahanon shiver as it ghosted over his ear. “Your stomach is so round, amatus. It’s almost if you were pregnant.”

“Dirthara-ma!” That idea was so bizarre, so obscene, but for some reason Mahanon’s cock twitched. He tried to pretend that he hadn’t already made the comparison.

  
Dorian’s head dipped down to kiss at Mahanon’s neck. He lips felt so good, so contrasting but complimentary to the way he rubbed at Mahanon’s stomach.

“Oh creators, I need to go now. Let go, let go.” Mahanon began struggling again but all that earned him was a squeeze. He cried out and clawed at Dorian’s arm. “I mean it Dorian.” Dorian ignored him as he somehow pressed even harder. “Dorian! Dorian please let go! I can’t hold it any longer!”

“It’s just us, amatus.”

“You piece of shit! Just please, please let go I need to go, please.”

Dorian did not relent. He sucked harder at Mahanon’s neck, rubbed even deeper circles into Mahanon’s bladder. He couldn’t handle it. It was too much. He had held it too long. He was going to… Mahanon half moaned half sobbed as he pissed himself. The relief was mind-blowing, and he would be lying if he said that the spreading warmth was unpleasant. He could feel it spread down his pants, concentrating between his thighs and pooling down into his boots. It was disgusting, he felt filthy and depraved.

“That wasn’t so difficult him?” Dorian whispered into his ear. His hands went lower, now rubbing at Mahanon’s fully hard cock instead.

“I hate you.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“My clothes, they’re ruined.” Mahanon said. He rocked back against Dorian, breathing hard.

“I know a spell for that.”

“You know a spell for everything. Everything except healing.”

“Well I can’t know every little thing, can I? A man without his flaws is quite boring.” Doran’s was unlacing Mahanon’s pants and pushing the filthy thing down his thighs.

“I think you have more flaws than that.” Mahanon spread his legs as far as his pants would allow him.

“Oh? Amatus, I’m sure whatever you heard was outright slander.”

“I’ve overheard some crude slander. Apparently you got off on making the Inquisitor piss himself.”

Dorian’s pushed down soaked smallclothes to pump at Mahanon’s erection. “I’ll have to correct this rumor. It doesn’t mention at all how hard the Inquisitor himself was during.”

“That would be quite the scandal.” Mahanon said. The piss Dorian was using as lubrication made the wettest, most indecent sound and it was driving him crazy. Dorian pulled away from Mahanon and flipped him around. His fingers worked at unbuttoning each of Mahanon’s buttons. Mahanon took the opportunity to kiss him.

“Hm, Amatus. I am never going to get this ridiculous coat off you if you do that.”

“So?”

“Well. I can’t get to your lovely little ass like this. It’s such a shame.”

“You have oil on you?”

“Do you know me at all? I always have oil on me. Never one to waste an opportunity.”

“So you’re going to fuck me like… Like this?” Mahanon gestured to himself, suddenly embarrassed.

“Of course. I’m going to press you against this tree and take you, covered in piss and all.”

“You’re so strange.”

Dorian threw the coat onto the ground. He kissed Mahanon, quick and deep and so aroused. “Says the man about to get fucked covered in his own piss. Should I add some of my own to the mess?”

Mahanon gasped as if he had been shocked.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? How about it? You could get on your knees and let me piss all over you.”

“My hair would get filthy.” Mahanon said. Doran pulled him closer. Kneading at his ass as they spoke.

“There’s a stream to wash up in just ahead of us. No one else would know.” Dorian dipped to Mahanon’s ear. “No one but me would see how dirty you would be, such a piss slut.”

If Mahanon was ever going to cum from words alone, it would be now. “O-oh creators. I… I can try that.”

Dorian grinned as he stepped back. He dragged his eyes appreciably up and down Mahanon’s body. “On your knees then.”

It felt automatic to do so. Mahanon stifled a moan when he realized that the soil was wet. It hadn’t rained in a week.

 

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry I'm probably never going to get to the actual fucking part. Maybe someday I'll be feel like taking a break from my actual novel writing to finish this but it's unlikely. I've changed it from incomplete to complete.


End file.
